Will you look at me
by windyhurrice
Summary: A little surprise for SanzoXGoku or KonzenXGoku fans! Konzen would not look at the saru these days which really upset Goku. Now, our beloved saru is trying to get Konzen'd attention in Tenkai...Hope you try it out...


~*~* Will you look at me *~*~

**Note: If anyone wants that "HE'S MY SARU" pic, send me a review or an email. I've also drawn a pic for this story. Please look at the end of this fic for further details. Or in my personal profile.**

**Warning!!!! Before you proceed any further!!!!: This short fic contains mild (?) ****Shounen-ai!!!! If you dislike this idea, please leave. If you're unsure whether you want to read this fic, also leave. If you don't even understand what the word means, leave immediately. I have therefore warned you so do not sue me ok? And no, I will not tell you what the word means, I'm afraid to soil your innocent mind. I sound harsh ^^;;, but it's for your own good. And finally for the people that adores this idea, Welcome!!! ^_^ **

Win: Hello Minna-san!!!! 

Dew: This fic is taken place in Tenkai. It's set before the big festival starts. Please keep in mind some parts are not exactly the same as the original story. Please do not sue us for the non-original copy of the parts. And it is written by reference of the manga. We have not seen the anime yet.

Tetra: Unlike "HE'S MY SARU," the style is non-dialogue; a normal piece of writing just like you read any other stories.

Dew: Symbols we will use:

"Hello," – Talking

'I'm thinking' –Thinking/Thoughts (If it's in italic form, it's also thoughts)

(…..Dew: Hello….) – Author's comments

#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction.net doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarrassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
  


Win: ^^ Enjoy!!!! It's kinda long than I've expected…………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I'm really happy….._

_…..So…happy……_

_I get to see the sun……._

_I mean….._

_Because I now have a sun…….___

_Everything's fine…….going quite well………….._

_…..But…….._

_……Why?_

_…Why is he ignoring me these days?_

_…………………………………._

_Did I anger him?_

_Or is he doing it on purpose?_

_……Or is he really busy?_

_………………………_

_……..Yes, that must be it….._

_……..But still…….why?........._

_……….He's always busy…..and yet he still had time to at least stare at me….._

_…………….that was in the past though………now…………_

_……he wouldn't even look at me…………_

_…………………………….._

_………………………………._

_…..Konzen………why won't you look at me?................._

~**~

"Konzen!?" yelled a young kid that was peering through a certain room, finding no one. Young, energetic, completely innocent, brunette hair, heavy metal chains and most important—Golden Eyes. Son Goku, a young kid that had all of these qualities, were roaming around the places of Tenkai, searching for his master, Konzen Douji. 

As if the young gaki had finally realized that his master was nowhere to be found, he sadly closed the door and turned his back, leant against it.

"Konzen……doko da yo?" the little youngster mumbled. Leaning against the door in a depressed state, Goku finally regained his energetic composure and carried on finding his sun. Yes his 'sun'.

Konzen Douji was his 'sun'. Konzen was a tall young man, a kami dressed in white. Calm violet eyes and warmy feeling long blonde hair that shines 'like a sun', was the young kid's master. 

It seems as if Konzen ignored Goku these days. Why?

Goku did not understand 'why' Konzen had ignored him these few days. It started after Konzen retrieved his 'pet' from Nataku's place. After seeing and silently naming the two kids 'two animals', it was then the blonde hair kami had started to become a little weird.

Weird, because no matter how hard Goku tries to get Konzen's attention, it's as if the kami doesn't give any reaction or just look away.

And speaking more of the kami, Goku finally found him. Konzen was sitting in his room, the one room with a desk filled with many numerous files that is assigned to be done from Kanzeon Bosatsu, one of the five highest ranked gods, The God of Mercy, also Konzen's aunt. Or Uncle. 

_That's weird……I thought I checked here a few seconds ago and he wasn't in this room. ……….Oh well……… _

Deciding that the thought doesn't matter anymore, Goku happily skipped towards the blonde kami's desk and stopped in front of a head down, scribbling, stamping papers fiercely, annoyed Konzen. (Who is covered from a wall of stacked files) 

"Konzen!" Goku chirped out the name joyfully.

Hesitate. Realised Goku had called him, he hesitated for a moment, then continues on writing.

"……Konzen?" Goku, naively, did not sense his master's hesitation, tries again but louder this time. "KONZEN!!"

This made Konzen jumped, froze, and back to his work again. "What do you want saru?" he asked, without eye contact.

"I'm not a saru!!!" the nicknamed pet replied.

_He's not looking at me again………._

"Ne Konzen?"

"What!? #"

"……..em………." feeling his master isn't in a good mood, he quickly answered, "I've seen lots and lots of people that are busily doing something outside. Why is that?"

"……Have you nothing else to say?"

"………"

"Ch', listen, they're preparing a festival to celebrate the birthday of that high ranked Kami of Tenkai."

"A festival?"

"Yeah….. nothing is on at night though, it's the same old boring-"

"-Can you take me there?" 

"WHAT!?" Konzen shouted. Still head down.

_Look at me…..please look at me……_

Goku looked for any trace of eye contact from his master with full concentration.

Unfortunately, he did not look at the saru and decided, 'Fine, I'll take you. Just shut the hell up and get out of here!"

Unsatisfied with Konzen's reaction, (Though Konzen will take him to see the festival, therefore a bit happy) the saru decides to push his luck further. "Konzen, those flowers I've got ya, do you like them?"

"………….."

"Konzen?"

"Just shut up and leave."

"You don't like them? But I really think they're nice!"

"# Saru, go away."

"But Konzen, can't I just-"

"OUT!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" With that said, Konzen threw miscellaneous objects at Goku, trying to hit the poor saru to get the messege 'Get out'.

"Itai!!! Ok! Ok!" Goku tries to evade and run away, hands covering his head from the possible collisions of flying objects.

And so the saru ran and ran, hastily hurried around paths and corners, he finally stopped underneath a sakura tree. He dropped down in his sitting posture with his back leaning against the bark of the tree. Panting heavily, he looked up into the clear blue skies of Tenkai. Sakura petals were floating slowly and aimlessly in the air. 

_He……….still didn't look at me…….._

"Why?" saying it quietly with a squeak in the end, small glittery tears begins to form around the innocent golden orbs.

_Why? Konzen…..why won't you look at me? _

_….Did I do something wrong? _

_……If I did……you just can tell me……instead of ….ignoring me…….._

Having this deep though in Goku's head, the youngster curled up like a frightened animal, hands wrapped around his knees and head down, silent sobs heard.

~**~

'Yyyeeess……..resting up here, drinking sake and enjoying the sight of sakura petals are a wonderful entertainment….' Thought Kenren, a young short spiky black haired man grinned, closed his eyes and drank more sake. (Dew: Ken-nii-chan's hair colour is like that in the manga)

_……………sniff………………sniff………….._

'What the-!?' Hearing something or someone that sounds like crying, the General opened his eyes and searched for the faint noise. Who in kami's name is sobbing at this wonderful scene? 

Kenren looked everywhere around him and finally spotted a curled up figure directly beneath the sakura tree that he is resting on.

After taking a few observations, he finally realised who it was.

"What's up gaki?" he called out, making Goku jump a little and the saru anxiously scanned his surroundings for the source of the voice.

"Yo, up here," he give the youngster another hint.

"Ken-Ken-nii-chan?" Goku look up at the figure. A bit blurry, Goku hastily wipes the tears off his eyes and face, and then looks above him again. 

The black hair General jumped off the thick branch of the tree and landed skilfully onto the ground.

"What's up?" Kenren examined the saru carefully.

Goku, feeling as someone that is at guilt, stammered, "Be-Betsuni."

"Oh?" Kenren, of course did not believe him. "Ok then……….wanna go over to Tenpou's place?"

"…..Yeah!"

And so the duo went to find Tenpou…..

~**~

"So basically, you kicked him out of the room?" Tenpou asked, playing with a cigarette with his fingers.

Back in our blonde hair kami's room, Konzen have regretted what he has done. Tenpou was actually outside at that time, and have overheard Konzen's and Goku's conversation.

"Ch', I already told him to get out," Konzen held his hands over his forehead.

"Eh, demo Konzen, that doesn't solve anything. I'm sure Goku must be hurt these few days," Tenpou stared with a smile. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Tell him? He's too damn innocent for his own good!"

"But Konzen, if you carry on like this both of you WILL get hurt."

 "…….Whatever……."

"…..*sighes*….Anyway Konzen, good luck to you, both of you, I gotta go."

"……Hn."

"Ja!" The Marshall waved at him and left.

~**~

"Ten-chan?" called Goku, with Kenren behind him. The duo have arrived at Tenpou's place. Goku give another gentle knock on the door. "Ten-chan?"

"Oi! Tenpou, you there?" Kenren helped made noise with the saru. Getting a bit impatient, the General placed his hand around the doorknob. "Stand back Goku."

Goku, naively didn't understand why to stand back, but did as he was told.

Kenren turned the doorknob and just as he was about to pull the wooden door-

"Ara? Kenren? Goku?" Tenpou appeared behind them with a friendly smile.

"Ten-chan!!" Goku turned around and smiled at Tenpou.

"There you are Ten-WWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" piles and piles of junk and books bursted out of the door and drowning Kenren in the process ^^;;.

"Ken-Ken-nii-chan!?" Goku hurried over to Kenren and tried to dug him out of the mess with his hands.

"Ara…….I never knew that was coming ^^;" Tenpou chuckled.

Kenren, as if he heard what Tenpou have said, immediately shot of the junk and yelled, "Whadda ya mean you never knew it was coming!? I THOUGHT I JUST HELPED YOU CLEAN THAT PLACE UP A FEW DAYS AGO!!!!!???"

"Ahahaha……Gomen ^^,"

"Wipe that grin off your face!!"

" ^____^"

"…#.......you…..you're really freaking me out…..|||||"

"Ne, ne, Ken-nii-chan, daijoubu?" the youngest member cut in. Realising the kid know nothing about what have just happened, both young men let out a silent sigh and smiled.

"Huh? A hai….arigatou Goku," Kenren ruffled the saru's hair, grinning along the way. Goku, on the other hand laughed happily.

Tenpou, still smiling, have remembered Goku's and Konzen's situation. Although not wanting to hurt the saru, he concluded he must ask the youngster in order to help them both. "Ne, Goku?"

"Ahahaha…. ^_^ Nani Ten-chan?"

"……^_^……did something happen to you and Konzen?"

……………………

That did it. 

Son Goku have stopped laughing and just blankly stared at the Marsahll. Kenren have also stopped ruffling the boy's hair and turned to Tenpou with a surprised look.

"…Why…why do you ask Ten-chan?" Bright golden orbs questioned the man in white lab coat before him.

Tenpou, unexpected that a question had suddenly placed on him, stumbled out something, "…um…..well….."

………………………………………..

"He ignored me…….."

"………………….." Both tall men looked at the small figure with his head bowed down below them.

"No matter……..no matter how hard I try……..he……..he won't look at me!!! He just won't look at me!!!!" Goku stumbled on the last few words of the sentence, and broke into a small sob.

~**~

……………………………

………………………………….

……..Dang……..It's so f*cking boring…………

……………….Where IS that saru?......................

……………………………………………..

………….oh yeah………….I forgot…………

……………………………………………….

………..I kicked him out……………………..

………………………………………………..

…..#.........................# # # …………………….

Konzen is now still in his room, but is staring up at the white plain ceiling with boredom that could be compared to death.

_Konzen, those flowers I've got ya, do you like them?_

…….Yeah……I do. 

_Konzen?___

What?

_Just shut up and leave._

Did I just….say that?

_You don't like them? But I really think they're nice!_

Ch' are you deaf? I said I do like them……..

_# Saru, go away._

Halt. I didn't mean that.

_But Konzen, can't I just-_

No…I didn't mean it…not that….

_OUT!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!_

……Sh*t…………

That was it. Konzen Douji gives himself a slap on the forehead. He indeed has hurt Goku badly. Really badly. No, not badly. He has given the saru an experience, a taste of rejection. Why won't he just look straight in the saru's eyes?

Oh great. The saru's eyes. Though everyone considered those as eyes of an itan that would bring disaster or fortune, to Konzen, those were eyes of a pure innocent angel that has bestowed into his life. Son Goku was a person that was able to change Konzen Douji. And though no sign is shown, the blonde kami was actually grateful for it. He loved the saru so much. So much, so much. So much the thought of 'Hurt' should not be placed on Goku.

The day he went to collect his 'pet' from Nataku Toushin taishi's place, a thought have suddenly struck him after glancing over the 'two animals' asleep in awe.

What will happen to him if Goku was taken away from him? Actually, to be precise, what will he do? What will he do? ………Scream in rage? Yeah, he'll definitely do that, but not scream. Possibly more of a giving-out-to-people to express his anger.

The thought of losing Goku. The thought of losing the happy, energetic golden globes illuminated with happiness would bring _his_ life to an end. By thinking this over and over again, he has lost his concentration on the saru and has started to build up a psychological wall between them both. Was he being selfish or what? Was he afraid of getting hurt?

…………………………..

So what will he do?

…………What will he do?

…………………………………….

"….Ch' I'll think about it tomorrow…" with that, Konzen Douji had actually called it the day is over.

~**~

"So you're saying Konzen's mad at your actions?" A sly grin formed in the black haired General's lips. Kenren was actually sitting on the floor (Which the floor was covered with books) staring up at a chibi saru who was sitting on top of a stack of books, and the Marshall also sat on the ground, surrounded by junk.

"..He…he's mad at my actions?" a pair of tear filled topaz globes shone at Kenren's direction.

Kenren then fell backwards on the ground of books, and straightens back up again while rubbing his head, "Oh My God, I thought that's what you've been trying to tell us the past few 30 minutes!!!!"

"Kenren, please you're not trying to help him here, you're only-" Tenpou took a sideways glance at the eyes-filled-with-more-water-once-again-gaki and back at the General with a You're-in-trouble smile, "-making matters worse."

"Fine! Fine!" The general turned to the kid, "Oi, Goku!"

"Huh?" water filled yellow spheres stared back.

_Okay…..I think I really did it….. "……. Listen Gaki, there IS a way to get his attention!"_

"Honto!?" hearing the magic word have been announced, Goku stared at the older one with bright twinkling hopes in his eyes.

"Yes! First, you do this!" Kenren grabs Goku's hands and brought them up to chest level.

"Hn!"

"Then you look at him straight in the eyes!"

"……..That was the whole problem; he wouldn't look at me straight in the eyes. How can I look into his eyes if he doesn't look back at me?"

"Ahem, I still haven't finish. If he doesn't look at you in the eyes, you tell him, Will you look at me? See? It's just that simple."

"Kenren, are you sure that will work?" Tenpou give an uneasy smile.

"Whadda ya mean it won't work? Of course it will!! It worked on you! //"

"////!!! Kenren!" …….So both men were actually couples!?

"Ah /// Gomen Ten-"

And so, the couple quarrelled in the background, while Goku was quietly thinking to himself.

"Will you look at me? .....I never thought of saying that out loud……." Muttering the words in silence, a grin started to form from the saru's lips.

_Yes…..I will say it. Just you wait Konzen._

~**~

Finally, the day of the festival have arrived. Goku and Konzen were walking aimlessly among the clustered crowds on the busy square. What? Did Goku say that to Konzen? Well…not yet.

"Goku, do not walk off to somewhere else," The blonde god warned his pet. 

_You still won't look at me?.............But you **will** once I say this to you!_

So why didn't Goku say it to him yet? Well, it's not like Goku didn't try…….

{Flashback 1}

Konzen was doing his paperwork. Goku was in the same room. Deciding to give it a try, the youngster stammered, "Ne-Ne…Konzen?"

"…Nani yo, Gaki?"

"Em…can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Eh..I..I…"

"Ko-Konzen Douji-sama!" Suddenly a servant came bursting in through the door.

Konzen actually looked at that person. "What?"

"Em….that…that kid of yours….he…he……."

_||||| Oh no! I better run for it! (Goku has dirtied the floors on the corridor because he have just played on mucky grounds of the gardens)_

And so Goku runs away, with the servant finishing the remaining of the sentence and finally Konzen's face turning red with rage.

"# SARU!!!???"

{Flashback 2}

During one night, Goku, sat up on his bed, examined his master, who sat up as well on his own bed, reading something. 

Yes, I'll them him now!

And so the saru climbed, crawled onto his master.

"Konzen! I-I !"

Whatever the short-tempered god was holding has fell out of his grip.

Eh?

Goku stared at the article for a moment and back up at his master. 

He has fallen asleep!!! 

|||| That's one chance gone……..

{Flashback 3}

Konzen was walking through the corridors of the palace. Goku was hiding inside a bush. Right, so this time, his plan is to jump out and pounce onto Konzen and say those words. Building up his courage once again, the gaki leap out of the green bush.

"Ko-Wahha!" unfortunately our chibi saru has miscalculated. He didn't see a pond was in front of the bush and he fell straight into it. Later on he had a flu that enabled him to have his eyes close for a few days. 

{Back to reality}

………sigh……….Whenever I wanted to tell him that, there's always something interrupting me! Goku furiously shook his head to shake off the unhappy thoughts.

Iie! Iie! Iie! I mustn't give up! I must remember once I have the chance, I go for it!

Regaining his courage again, Goku decides to try it now.

"Ne, Kon-Eh?" 

Uh-Oh. The saru was so deep in his thoughts that the both of them got separated by the crowds!!!.

"Oh no! I gotta find Konzen!" and off went Goku's search for his master.

~**~

"Goku, when Tentai (I don't know how you call that Kami that rules Tenkai) is announcing his speech, you gotta stay quiet-" Konzen looked at the figure below him. Or rather, an invisible figure below him.

"Sh*t! Baka saru!! I thought I told him not to wander around!!!" Konzen fumed.

And so it struck him. He had lost the boy.

……………………………….

What will he do?

………………………

For some reason, it felt like his instinct had told him, the blonde god's action was unpredicted. He started to anxiously go and search for the boy. 

~**~

"Konzen! Doko da yo!?" Goku jumped up and down and turned himself around numerous times and proceeded aimlessly among the fussy audiences. Turning to his left he saw a glimpse of gold.

His Sun!!

"Ko-! Ahh!" Just as Goku spotted his sun, he was knocked over by somebody. "Itai…" He got back up on his feet and rubbed the spot that hurt.

"Oi! Watch where you're going gaki!!" yelled the tall man that was passing by.

"Hey! Isn't he the one!? The one that is adopted by Konzen Douji-sama!?" Another man whom is shorter, was standing next to the tall man, pointed out.

Goku, being the stubborn saru, felt injustice towards him, complained, "Nani yo!? You're the ones that bumped into me!! You're the ones to apologise!!"

"Nani!? That's it!" the tall proceeded forward to reach out this hand to Goku.

Goku, sensing this is danger, quickly turned around and ran to seek his sun out again.

_Konzen! Where are you!?_

With the two men chasing him, he found his guardian in no time. Though Konzen was facing his back towards his pet, Goku has only one thought in his mind.

_Say it now or never!!_

"Onegai…Konzen!-Ahh!" the tall one caught him from behind.

_Onegai__……Konzen…….Onegai!!_

Struggling in the man's captive arms, Goku tried his best to turn up his volume among the noisy crowds.

"Please……Onegai!!!"

_Please turn around! Please turn!!_

"ONEGAI!!! KONZEN!!! WILL YOU LOOK AT ME!? KO-HMPFFF!!!" Goku's scream was silenced by the tall one's hand over his mouth. 

And as if Konzen did hear his words, he turned around, first time during these weeks, Konzen has looked at him in the eye again. The lovely moment did not last long.

The two nasty people dragged our beloved saru into an alleyway. A dead end alleyway.

And threw him against the cracked wall.

"!? What do you want!!?" the furious youngster yelled at them. He was so close. Just so close to actually try and confirm again if Konzen had looked at him in the eye.

"What do we want? We want you to pay a high price!!!" The short man grabbed Goku's wrists with both hands and placed them behind the saru's back., and the tall guy cupped one of his hands on Goku's cheek, the other one rested on the youngster's thighs.

"!?" Goku could feel the hand on his cheek has made its way and stopped on his lips.

The tall one moved his face closer to Goku's, "Now, be a good boy and be glad no one will find us doing this."

And at this point in his life time, Son Goku felt alone and scared.

~**~

…………………F*ck it.

……………………………Why did this happen to me?

…………………….

# Where IS that SARU!!!???

_Konzen!_

………Urusai!!

_Konzen!!_

Shut up, you're too loud!

……………………………….

Wait a minute. That voice……………..

_Will you look at me!?_

And so the blonde kami turned around to search for the source of the voice. His Angel!!!

………

What the-!?

………………..WHO ARE THOSE GUYS!?

……You two are dead. And I mean **dead.**

Fuming, Konzen has stomped his way to the alley. And saw his pet was thrown against a wall. F*ck them. How dare they hurt my Angel.

……….!?

What are they doing!? That stance!?

………# # # ……….that's it.

~**~

"Now, be a good boy and be glad no one will find us doing this."

_No._

The short man nuzzled his head onto the back of the saru's neck.

_I hate this. No…..Stop._

The other one caressed his hand around Goku's cheek and thighs…..

_Please stop. Doshite? If I haven't thought of those ideas in the first place…I wouldn't be separated……..but I really wanted him to look at me……is it…….that hard…….am I….am I just……nothing….to him? .... Stop….Please……_

"WHHHHAAAA-!!!!!"

_Eh?_

"!!?? TEME!? AHHH-!!"

_Na-nani?__ ……That's weird, I feel weightless……._

Indeed. Konzen have managed to come at the right time and give a mighty kick and a mighty punch to the pervert guys. And that's not enough. Konzen grabbed them both and somehow threw them against the wall and that has made them unconscious. (Tetra: The power of love…….)

_Konzen…….Konzen came for me!?_

"Konzen?" the saru looked at his guardian.

"…………." Konzen was about to turn and face him, but-

"Konzen!? Goku!? Daijoubu desu ka?" Tenpou and Kenren ran inside.

"Ah…." Konzen glanced at them.

"What happened?" Kenren scratched his head.

"Lock those two up. I'll deal with them tomorrow…" with that said, Konzen walked over to Goku and lifted the youngster into his arms. Too bad, Konzen's hair is in the way…..

"Ok ^_^ " Tenpou replied, with Kenren confused and the guardian & pet was soon out of sight.

~**~

On the way back to Konzen's room, nether have said a word. As they reached and proceeded inside, Konzen placed the mildly injured saru on his bed. A knock came from the door.

"Come in," the blonde god said.

"Konzen-sama, here's the hot water you asked to prepare…" a servant placed on a desk near the bed and eyed at the itan.

"What are you looking at? Scram!!!" the guardian obviously knew what the servant was thinking about his pet.

"Ah! Ha-Hai, Konzen-sama!" the servant quickly hurried out of the room as if he had seen a ghost.

With the servant gone and door closed, Konzen picked up a towel and dipped it into the water.

Goku, whom was quiet all the while, was staring at his master's actions. His sun twisted the towel to make it drier, and started to gently rub the saru's mild injuries.

"Konzen………." Goku had his head bowed down.

Konzen suddenly stopped his actions, "Nani?"

The saru then grabbed his sun's hands and hold it up to chest level.

"!? What are you playing at saru!?"

"……….Onegai…….."

"?"

"Konzen…….Onegai…….Will you look at me?" wet golden eyes shimmered towards his guardian's face.

Konzen finally looked at him. And he was painful to see his angel's eyes. He have hurt his angel badly. 

"Am I dreaming? Are you really looking at me?"

"…….Goku….."

"Honto?.......Ne..Konzen…"

"Nani?"

"I have always wanted to tell you……I-I like you……"

"…….."

"It's different from the 'like' I have to Ten-chan and Ken-nii-chan…….." Tears started to make its way down to his chin.

"…….."

"I-I really like you…….Why wo-won't you lo-look at me?"

"…….I've hurt you so much……..and you still like me?"

"Hn. I really like you. I really love you. I won't ask for more. Pl-Please look at me Konzen please.," The saru can no longer control himself, closed his eyes and broke into a sob.

"…..," Konzen, feeling Goku's words had melted into his heart, suddenly embraces Goku, silencing the monkey in the process.

"…...?" Goku opened his eyes, and this time, this, time. Konzen looked at him directly in the eyes with warm calm amethyst mood.

"……..What if I say…..I like Kenren and Tenpou?"

"…………"

"But it's different to the 'like' I have for you?"

"…………" A hope could be seen in the youngster's eyes that made Konzen barely smile….

"Aishiteru yo."

And the saru embraced back the hug with a new found of happiness.

~* Fin *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: ………Wha~ I'm so sorry!!! !!! This is supposed to be pure pure PURE SHOUNEN_AI @_@ only!!!! I can't believe I'm writing those two jerks harassing my favourite kawaii saru!!!! I'm really sorry everyone!!! 

Dew: Harassing?

Win: Tetra!!!??

Tetra: Wakada Win-sama…*Turns to Dew* Dew-sama, can you please go outside for a while?

Dew:…..Ok! *Leaves*

Tetra: There ya go.

Win: Q.Q, ok, Ahem! I'm really sorry if this fic didn't suit everyone's taste! Basically, it's supposed to be a romance fic, 'Will you look at me' came from an inspiration of Gundam X. I really dunno if this is angst or a humour fic as well, I'll need minna-san to tell me 

Tetra: We apologise for the OOC of characters.

Win: It feels like Konzen and Goku is the most OOC here T_T. This fic would have actually been perfect if a Yaoi scene was in the end. But…..

-I do not write Yaoi

-I am afraid of writing Yaoi

-I am afraid to try to write Yaoi

-…….you get the picture?

It's just not my style, I prefer the fluffy, sweet, cute, humorous, romance type of writing.

So, I'm really sorry if this fic's a little disturbing. I have never wrote something angst before. Well, probably I did but I didn't notice it |||| 

Tetra: and finally the artworks:

Currently there are 2 pics from 'Will you look at me'

 #1: Sanzo nearly kissing Goku at night in the end [HE'S MY SARU]

#2: Konzen hugging Gaiden Goku [Will you look at me]

#3: Gaiden Goku leaning against a tree, crying [Will you look at me]

#4: Goku happily grasping a mild-blushing Sanzo [Non-fic related]

Win: If you want my artwork, just review or email me. But you must be specific on the numbers. Just tell me for eg. (I want Saiyuki #3) remember, I need 'Saiyuki' and No. whatever. I sound harsh and bossy but it's for everyone's benefit. Also, I hope your account has lots of space. My pics are kinda….big. (As in K, Kb, MB whatever).

 One more thing, I do not have the time to colour it, so I had to edit it with Photoshop in Black and White. Hope you can bear with it. And sometimes if something looks a little weird, I apologise for that too. I drew it in fountain pen ink and it's hard to get it erased. Using photoshop to edit it is one way, but it doesn't feel the same with pen. We are all Arts people (Arts as in drawing, poetry, writing fics, music composing etc.) so I'm sure you'll know what I mean ^^;;

Tetra: We have to end it here, this fic (not including introduction and ranting) is about 18 pages long in Microsoft word!!

Win: Finally I hope you enjoyed this fic, I apologise for the possible disturbance of this fic, and my….crap but sharpening to perfection artwork and I vow that I will not type any Yaoi-Ever!! (I guess it's my problem). Gomen nasai minna-san! Sayonnara! I'm off to real business. Study hard and get my points for University road. See you in July!


End file.
